A Journey From Hell
by nutterbutterz
Summary: Sam and Dean set to go on a long drive to their next job when Dean starts to feel sick. Dean gets increasingly worse with no motel or city in sight and Sam can only watch his brother helplessly. A classic sickfic! Sick!Dean and Caring!Sam.
1. Chapter 1

_Something was a bit off._ Like his body just didn't feel right. Dean didn't feel ill but just a bit funny. Like waking up with a hangover, when your body is desperately trying to get rid of the toxic alcohol. He didn't think anything of it. _Probably just exhaustion._

They had just finished a job that had taken longer than expected, because nothing can be that simple when it came to the Winchester brothers. Both boys were beat from it, it had required a lot of energy and physical fighting. That spirit just couldn't leave them alone. Fortunately neither of them had acquired any serious injuries so that is something positive that came out of it. However unluckily for them there was no rest as they were needed on another job. Something about old ladies going missing? Bobby had been babbling on about it over the phone.

"Uh…I'm tired" Dean yawned as he sat on the bed watching Sam pack.

"Common Dean we gotta get out of here"

"Ok…ok. I'm ready lets go" Dean wanted to take the extra few minutes whilst Sam packed to figure out what was going on with his body. _It just feels a bit heavy._

Once they had made it to the Impala Dean shot passed Sam almost knocking his brother over leaving a gush of wind behind him. He hurried into the passenger seat. This earned a confused expression from Sam. _Since when was Dean so keen on letting me drive?_ Sam continued to give his brother a weird look as he settled down in the drivers seat.

"What?...I'm tired. You can drive. Wake me up when you want to switch" And with that Dean laid back in the chair rested his head on the window and closed his eyes with a sigh. It was a mixture of exhaustion and the fact that he wasn't sure if he was coming down with something.

Sam should of seen this as a sign that there was something wrong with Dean. If he wasn't so preoccupied with his own exhaustion and figuring out the next job then he would of paid more attention to the hints that his brother was leaving him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped of at a gas station to fill up the car and get some breakfast. Dean was still asleep when Sam came back with steaming cups of coffee and food. He tapped on the window of the passenger side causing Dean to jump and hit his head on the window. Great now he is going to get a headache on top of whatever was going on.

"Hey! Was that really necessary?" Dean glared at his brother rubbing his head.

"I literally tapped the…Never mind here's the coffee" Sam didn't have the energy to quarrel, really there was no point.

Dean clearly detected the exhaustion when his brother couldn't be bothered to argue, "Maybe I should drive, you look shattered"

"Nah it's fine. I'll tell you when to take over"

They carried on driving in silence and for once peace took over the cars atmosphere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour Dean who had been unable to sleep broke the silence. The funny feeling in his stomach was intensifying and he was starting to worry. _Maybe it was from the coffee._ He did not really feel like eating and had left his food for later. _Yep definitely from the coffee. It was just sitting so heavily in his gut._ He began fidgeting trying to get comfortable and shake this weird sensation.

"Hey I hate to say this but I think there was something wrong with the coffee"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"I dunno man my stomach feels a bit weird"

"Er..no. I think its just you. I feel fine"

"Huh" _No, no. I'm sure it was just the coffee its because he has a faster metabolism. Sam will feel it soon._ Dean was attempting to convince himself.

This was another sign literally screaming in Sam's face that he failed to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hours went by the weird feeling was increasing. Literally. It felt as though something was developing inside Dean's abdomen. He felt it become more tender and began swelling into the fourth hour of their drive. The thing inside him was growing at a rapid pace.

"Sam" Dean looked at his brother with a worried look mixed in with confusion.

"What?" Sam glanced over at Dean. His hand was caressing his stomach and pain was etched into his face.

"Something's not right"

"What do you mean?"

"I….I dunno"

"Is it your stomach?" Sam vaguely remembering their conversation from earlier.

"Ye like uh I'm really bloated"

"Maybe you need to take a shit?"

"Ha ye maybe. Can we stop at a gas station?"

"Ye next one we see" Sam took a glance at Dean when he turned to look out the window. He could see how bloated his brothers stomach was from just looking at his t-shirt. The material was pulling and being stretched where his usually flat abdomen was. If it wasn't for the fact that Dean was a boy he would of thought he was pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later and they had not come across a gas station yet. Dean was clearly in pain changing his legs in different positions as an eager attempt to get comfortable and relieve some of the pressure off his belly.

"This doesn't feel good" Dean moaned.

"What? You need me to stop?"

Sam received a groan in response as Dean doubled over in pain now clutching his stomach.

"Dean…Dean…You ok?"

"Mmm ye…No." Dean looked up at his brother with bright red cheeks. Sam couldn't work out if it was from embarrassment or a fever.

"I think I need the bathroom" Dean mumbled awkwardly.

"Er…ok" Sam knew what his brother meant and began frantically looking out for signs for a gas station.

"Sam! Like now!" Dean was beginning to panic. He felt that whatever was growing in his stomach was getting ready to escape and he wasn't sure in what form. As if on cue there was a deep growling noise coming from Dean's gut.

Without any warning Dean starting coughing. One of those choking coughs like when someone is about to hurl.

"Crap" Sam quickly glancing at his brother hoping to not find him covered in his own stomach acid.

Dean clearly had the same thought as his brother, "No it's fine I didn't…." Dean was cut short when his body jerked forward and he vomited onto his lap. He didn't even have time to aim somewhere else when his body violently heaved again adding to the yellow mess on his jeans. The sticky warm liquid seeping into the material that covered his quivering legs.

"Shit, shit….shit!" Sam swerved the car to the side of the road with a loud deafening screech, he knows he will receive a lecture from Dean about that later, hurting his baby and all.

"No…no…don't stop" Dean was panting now trying to catch his breath.

"What? Dean you're covered in puke and I'm sure your not done…"

He was interrupted by Dean, "No. There's a sign for a gas station there. Just…just get there quick" He looked at Sam with an embarrassed expression, "I still need the bathroom" and then went to close his eyes and concentrate on his breathing.

Sam slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped down the road like there was no tomorrow. Dean frantically fought to keep the fluids that were desperately trying to evacuate his body stay put. After decorating his jeans the excruciating stomach cramps had started. Like someone was stabbing him in the gut and trying to drain his body of all liquids. He wasn't sure where the next attack was going to happen from but he knew that if he didn't find a toilet quick enough his baby would need a major clean. The grumbling from his gut continued and intensified as Sam zoomed down the highway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam slowed down the car but before they had even stopped Dean was out the door letting more bile escape from his mouth. Sam quickly moved to Dean's aid but his brother was already making his way to the bathroom. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the way Dean hobbled like an old man in vomit soaked clothes, he did look a mess.

 _He just needed to make it to bathroom. Please if there is a god who is looking out for him, he would really not like to spill his guts in front of these people._ As soon as he made it into the bathroom he ran to the nearest cubicle and let out sigh. He was relieved that he had made it. Immediately the liquid began pouring out of him like a fountain that hadn't been used for a long time. His stomach gurgled and cramped as he sat on the dirty and rusty gas station toilet.

"Dean…..Dean" He received a grunt from the nearest cubicle. Sam grimaced at the sounds of Dean's intestines evacuating everything he has eaten in the past week. Well that's what it sounds like.

"Hey got you some clean clothes and a towel" Sam passed the clothes through the door and Dean's hand peeked out and snatched them.

"Thanks"

Finally when he finished and willing the rest of his insides to stay put he stumbled his way out of the cubicle. Sam was happy to see him looking a little better but maybe it was just the clean clothes that gave that illusion.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh. Ready as I'll ever be" _Dean's sarcasm meant that he wasn't feeling too bad. Humor is always a good sign. Right?_

Back in the Impala Dean is restless and can't seem to get comfortable.

"Why don't you go to sleep you don't look so good"

"Nah. I'm fine now anyway I think it was just something I ate"


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just over an hour later Dean is shifting as his body began to ache. He thought this stupid bug or whatever had passed. He was not that lucky. The knife was back in his gut and threatening to rip his stomach open and let its contents spill out over his baby. Dean would never let that happen. Again.

Dean began groaning in time with his insides.

"Uh! Is this what giving birth feels like? I feel sorry for every woman" Dean was grumbling to himself whilst hugging his aching belly.

 _Hah. That is exactly what Sam was thinking before._

"Still don't feel good huh? I thought you said you were fine it was just something you ate?" Sam was doing his 'I'm right' smirk which Dean despised. Sam had already anticipated him puking again and had picked up a bucket from the station.

"Need this?" Sam handed the bucket to Dean with a sympathetic smile.

"Hope not" But Dean still grabbed it with shaking hands and placed it on his lap.

Whilst Dean was preoccupied with this action Sam leant over to his brother to feel his forehead.

Dean of course tried to slap his hand away. "Hey! Get off! I'm not ill just feeling a bit sick that is all!"

 _Hmm maybe he's right he isn't warm…._ Sam's thoughts were interrupted as Dean's gut growled in warning causing him to jerk forwards and heave into the bucket spilling out its contents. Every retch was like a punch in stomach. Not only did it increase the nausea but it pushed whatever was left in him further down into his intestines.

"You alright?"

"Yep! Happy and dandy. Couldn't be any better" Dean closed his eyes in an attempt to ease the dizziness.

"Maybe you did get food poisoning?"

"No shit Sherlock!" Dean was on the verge of shouting.

"All right. All right calm down. I'll find us a motel so you can continue leak out of every hole" Dean did not appreciate his brother's graphic description of the torture his body was putting him through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The uncomfortable sensation carried on running through Dean's now trembling body.

"Don't….don't….stop…Uch I think I have to go to the bathroom"

"Again?" Sam was starting to get worried.

"Uhu! I think I somehow pissed off my stomach" _It was as if his body was getting revenge from all the bad food he had forced down over the years…_

"Er Dean" Sam sounded sympathetic with a touch of worry.

Dean groaned he had started to get a headache due to the dizziness that didn't seem to disappear. "What?"

"We have a problem" Sam was apprehensive about sharing the new piece of information he had worked out.

Dean was clearly getting frustrated with his brother, "WHAT SAM? Just spit it out!"

"Ok…So good news and bad news. Good news we are 15 minutes away from another gas station" Sam smiled nervously before continuing, "Bad news we are no where near a city or a motel" Sam was too afraid to look at his brother. _How is he going to react?_

Was that a whimper he just heard from his older brother. "Ok. But please hurry to the gas station. Don't think I can suppress this sensation for much longer"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 minutes later Dean was clutching his gut for dear life. Knuckles turning white from the tight grip he had on his t-shirt, face turning pale as the nausea rose and sweat beginning to run down his flushed cheeks. "Sam I can't hold on much longer"

"We are only ten minutes away hang in there" Sam's hand was now rubbing circles on his brothers warm shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. He felt Dean's body jerk forward as the pain increased in his abdomen.

"I can't….I gotta go. I gotta go now Sam!" Dean was panicking and rocking backwards and forwards and breathing deeply as Sam slowed down the car. He could feel the knife making small cuts into his organ.

Dean made a beeline for the nearest tree not knowing which end his insides were going to evacuate out of or maybe both. _No he was pretty sure that wasn't possible._ His body mimicked the way water comes out from a turned on tap.

He heard some rustling and looked down to see toilet paper rolling across the ground. _There was a reason why they kept toilet paper in the Impala, for special occasions like these._ Once the tap had decided to switch off Dean slowly stood up using the tree as support. This action caused Dean to gag but he managed to breath through the queasiness and joined Sam back at the car.

"You all right, precious" Sam had a wide grin on his face. Dean thought it looked rather fake. Probably his brother's attempt at lightening the mood.

"Shut up! You would of done the same, Sammy".

"Erm can we still stop at the service station I don't think I'm done yet". This was beginning to get more embarrassing but Dean wasn't really in the mood for caring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way to the bathroom. Sam walking fast with Dean trying to keep up as he hunched over slightly. "I can do this on my own, Mom!"

"No, I need to pee. You know some of us have normal digestive systems"

And it was lucky that Sam had come with. Dean had earlier thought it was not possible but it was beginning to look like it was. Whilst the almost now fluid was gushing out of his opening he began to feel more queasy. He began gulping and swallowing hard trying his best to prevent him puking on the already dirty floor. Actually it probably wouldn't make a difference to the floor. However, this did nothing for his stomach and he started gagging.

"Sam….Sam" Dean moaned hoping his brother wasn't too far away. It was as if Sam read his mind and passed a trash can into his brothers cubicle. Sam was grossed out but sympathetic at the same time by the horrible sounds of sickness emanating from his brother. After ten minutes the sounds of gushing water began to slow down into a trickle and the heaving had stopped and replaced by spitting. There was no way they were going to make it to the next city before night at this rate.

"I think I left half my body weight in there" Dean chuckled after that excruciating 15 minutes he was relieved to leave that cubicle. "Mmm and I need a shower"

"Er ye probably. So is there anything left inside you I should know about"

"I bloody well hope not, feel a lot more empty than when we entered this service station"

Sam forced a stubborn Dean to drink some water and medicine he had bought at the service station before they headed back on the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was silence in the car apart from the occasional dry retch and sometimes heave from Dean. He was sleeping restlessly between attacks and Sam was beginning to worry that they will never stop. He could see all the colour draining from his weakening brother and the sweat collecting on his brow. That and the fact that he had now slipped on his second jumper implied that he had a fever. _Great add that to his brother's symptoms._

Dean was too out of it to acknowledge his bodies rise in temperature. All he could focus on was the pain in his gut and the fact that every time he was almost asleep his rebelling abdomen prevented such thing. _Why did his body hate him so much?_

When they had to stop for the fourth time, their third service station, Sam decided to stay there longer as it was more quiet than the previous ones. The younger brother sat down in the café with a cup of coffee whilst Dean locked himself in the bathroom praying for the sickness to leave his tired body.

Dean joined his brother at the table looking more worse for wear than before and stared at Sam's coffee. His brother clearly saw this action.

"Nuh uh" Shaking his head, "Only water for you. Common you must be really dehydrated by now" He passed Dean a cool bottle. Dean groaned but immediately took a few sips and placed it on his aching hot forehead with a sigh.

"I am never. Ever. Eating anything that looks dodgy again" He draped one arm around his abdomen and laid his heavy head on the table. He didn't care what he looked like and that they were in public. He really felt rotten and knew there was no rest for him as the illness took its course.


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stayed like that for a few hours with Dean falling asleep on the table only to wake up with a groan and run to the bathroom to empty whatever his body wanted to dispel. Each time he returned to the table Sam would give him more pills and force him to drink another bottle of water. At first Dean was determined not to add to the liquid pushing its way out his body in a painful and not appreciated manner but he was too exhausted to argue and had started to comply which only made Sam worry more.

It was dark outside, night had fallen and Sam was beginning to get irritated. All he could so was sit there helplessly watching his miserable brother take his many abrupt trips to the bathroom. Literally there was nothing he could do other than sit with him and making sure he kept hydrated. He had already asked where the nearest motel was hoping to get Dean into bed so he could receive his well deserved rest but the next motel was still a good two hours away. _Well, it could be worse._ But it would probably take double the amount of time with Dean's body insisting that they stopped every hour.

During one of the early hours of the morning one particular trip to the bathroom left Dean looking like he was on the brink of tears. That or all the vomiting had left his eyes blood shot and watering. How could his brother who is normally so strong and tough not letting even a dislocated shoulder or broken bones get in his way but a case of bad food make him look so fragile and weak.

"You must be exhausted by now"

Dean lay his head back on the table. To be honest he didn't really have the energy to keep his body up straight. It felt like a tone of bricks were sitting on his shoulders in place of his head. "I think I'm finally done" Dean mumbled hoarsely into the table but Sam heard.

"You sure? It's about time. I thought you were gonna keep going until you weren't left with any organs"

"Hah. You and me both"

"Alright. Let's go. The next motel is a two hour drive away. Think you can make it?"

Dean slightly nodded trying not to move his head too much but he still winced at the pain. "Hope so".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the car Sam placed a new bucket into his brothers lap.

"Thanks but I really hope I don't need this. Actually just looking at it is making me nauseas"

"Dean I am not taking that risk. I am also not going to be the one to scrub your stomach lining out of the car"

"Ok. Good point" _Wait? What? Dean is agreeing with me? That can't be good._ He forced more water down Dean's throat and left him alone to fall asleep.

The water sat heavily in Dean's extremely sore stomach. _Everything hurt. Every joint, muscle hell his veins even hurt._ It felt as though someone was drilling screws into his tender temples, not to mention his swollen stomach and intestines, he was sure they had doubled in size since the illness came on. All he wanted to do was sleep. His eyes were getting heavy and slowly closing. However, as he drifted into unconsciousness his body reminded him that there was fluid wanting to leak from his body in a violent manner that would leave him breathless and in agony.

Sam was considering taking him to hospital. But then again the hospital was far away and he would rather Dean be in a bed resting than taking a longer journey.

"How you doing?" Sam asked quietly when it was clear Dean was not sleeping.

Dean didn't know how to answer. On one hand he didn't really want to worry Sam or cause him to fuss over him but he also felt like this had been going on for weeks when in reality it was just one day. He decided to cut the bullshit and just say the truth.

Dean sighed, "Not good. My insides are on fire. Everything hurts, I'm tired and every time I try to sleep I am over whelmed with the feeling of nausea. Good enough answer?" The normal tone of sarcasm has disappeared and replaced with complete exhaustion.

Sam gives his brother an empathetic smile and nod.

Dean miraculously slept for the remainder of the journey. Well almost. He had to reposition himself every half an hour when the cramps became unbearable. Lying on his side seemed to be the most comfortable as it took the pressure of his raw abdomen and backside.

Sam finally saw a beautiful, glistening motel sign glowing, brightening up its surroundings, the light reaching the Impala. It was like a blissful miracle. Like finding gold at the end of the rainbow. Sam had never been so happy to see a motel in his life. He didn't care what state it was in he just wanted to get Dean inside and get him more comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He half dragged Dean's hot and weak body out the car and into the motel room. He sat him down on one of the beds but Dean started protesting trying to move his body away from Sam's grip.

He moaned as his body gave him short warning that what he managed to suppress in the car was now clawing its way out, "bathroom".

Sam helped him into the bathroom grabbing the trashcan as they went in.

After handing Dean the can he left quickly before he set of his own gag reflex.

15 minutes went by and silence filled the room. Sam just wanted to check everything was alright. He really didn't want to go in. "Everything ok?"

"Mmhmmm. Why won't this stop" Dean coughed and spat into the bin. Dean's voice sounded more like a croak and generally miserable.

When Dean finally emerged from the bathroom it was already starting to get light outside. Sam looked up and saw Dean swaying in the doorway. _That's not good._ Dean's knees started to wobble as the room began to spin preventing his eyes from focusing on his brother. He could no longer hear what his brother was saying as he was too busy trying to get off the merry-go-round. Black specks began appearing at the sides of his vision and he felt himself fall to his knees. Dean closed his eyes and started breathing deeply in order to calm his body down but it was no use. He opened his eyes but the feeling of vertigo had increased and he could no longer see Sam. The black spots were multiplying until that is all he saw. His body started to sag and he felt strong hands firmly grabbing his shoulders as he succumbed to the peaceful darkness.

Sam watched helplessly as his brother's body was overwhelmed with dizziness. He was able to catch him before his head smacked the ground. The immense heat radiating off his brother and lack of sweat clearly signaled that it was time for a hospital visit. After many failed attempts at waking his brother Sam started to gather their stuff up. That didn't take long as they had only been there 20 minutes before Dean passed out. Once he had the car packed up he began trying to arouse his brother again.

"Dean…Dean common man" He gently shook his brother's shoulders but there was no response.

Sam vaguely remembered something when he had watched a documentary on lifeguards. To arouse someone who is unconscious you need to cause them pain which should startle them to wake up. He recalled there was a young girl who had passed out and they pinched her shoulders and rubbed their fists hard on her chest. Sam began this technique on his brother until Dean finally opened his blood shot eyes. Sam could let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"Oh thank god"

Dean was slightly confused. He was enjoying the pain free darkness that had taken over his body. He had felt relaxed and the most at ease he had felt in days. It was like heaven. No worries, no pain, all of his symptoms had disappeared. His body felt like a feather floating on the clouds made of silk. "Dean!" _Was that his brother's voice? Uh why couldn't his brother stay out of this peaceful world? He loved the boy but he wanted some quiet._ "Dean!". _There it was again. Definitely his brother. Uh! Wait..what? Why is the cloud shaking?_ He wanted to tell his brother to get off him but his body was enjoying being engulfed in softness. Finally the shaking subsided and he continued to relish the comfort created in the blackness…

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt pain in his shoulders. _Was that a pinch? Ouch there it was again! Get off Sam!_ He felt deep pressure on his chest. _What now? That is definitely knuckles digging into his sore muscles. Wait! Oh no the pain in his stomach is returning, the throbbing in his temples is increasing by the second and all of a sudden he can feel his entire aching body._ Dean opens his eyes to see his brother's worried face staring down at him. _Great._

"Any cccloser Sammy and we would…we would be kissing" Dean croaked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the real world.

"Ha ye. Let's get you up"

Sam pulled Dean up off the ground and dragged his sagging body to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam drove as fast as he could in order to make it to the next town. Of course with their bad luck they hit the morning rush hour going into the city. Sam decides this is no time to drive safely and since when did they keep to the laws. He steps on the gas and weaves in and out of the traffic earning multiple honks and curses from other drivers. He doesn't care he needs to get his brother to the hospital. _Dean would have done the same for him. Hell, Dean wouldn't of let it get that bad and would have had Sam in hospital last night._

Dean groans as the cars sudden movements upset his stomach. _Why does Sam choose this time when his gut is clearly rebelling to drive like a maniac?_

"Sam….Sam". Shit he could feel burning bile in his esophagus. Taking his hand off the wheel for a second, Sam quickly grabs a bucket and shoves it under Dean's chin just in time. There is nothing left in his system so it rapidly turns into dry heaves.

"It's alright Dean we are almost there"

Dean was moaning along with the pain that took over his body. His head was beginning to become heavy again.

"Will you just pass out already?" Sam mumbled hopefully. If Dean is unconscious then he will feel less pain it would also make the journey a great deal easier.

It was as if his prayers were answered. A few minutes later Dean felt the darkness appearing again he had complete trust in his brother and therefore welcomed it with open arms. Sam watched as his brother's head dropped and his body went limp.


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite Sam's manic driving they came to a stand still. They were only a 10-minute drive away from the city but due to the amount of cars they were blocked in. There was nowhere to move as they were surrounded by unmoving cars. It looked like a game of rush hour and they were the red car that needed to get out of the puzzle. Sam was on the verge of panicking. Dean had stopped sweating a while ago and the heat was still rising.

He could hear Dean groan as he stirred awake. _How could his headache be getting worse_? _There was definitely a torture devise on his head trying to squeeze his brains out through his ears. Speaking of ears he could hear a slight ringing making it difficult to hear the honking in the background._ He tried lifting his head but it was too heavy. His other limbs were not much help either. It hurt when he tried to move so he opted to stay as still as possible. He hadn't even thought about where he was. "Smmy?"

"Ye I'm here"

"Werrrwe" _Oh no the slurring of words can't be good._

"In the car. Gotta get you to a hospital but we're sitting in traffic. How you doing?"

Dean was moaning and guarding his stomach protectively. "Do't feelsogood"

"I know. Wanna try some water" Sam handed Dean the bottle hoping to get some fluids into his sick brother.

Dean took one look at the bottle in disgust and turned away. Even looking at the liquid was making his stomach churn. He was beginning to feel nauseas again. He was also beginning to panic because looking around he could only see cars. No shops, no houses, just plenty of cars waiting to move. His stomach started growling. _Oh no! This could possibly be the worst time for this to happen._

Sam eyed Dean hoping that the sound coming from his brother was not what he thought it was. He hoped that it was hunger rather than more liquid trying to escape his brother's weak body.

Dean was whimpering and clutching his abdomen tighter. He knew that the growling was a warning but he wasn't sure from which end it was indicating.

Sam reached down and put the bucket on Deans lap, just in case. He really hoped though that it was from that end and not the other because that could be a bit more problematic.

Dean eyed the bucket as he realized his misfortune. "S'mmy, I don't thinktha…."

"Shit Dean!"

"Yeshit"

There was no toilet in site. They were surrounded by cars, very little trees on the sides of the roads and they were not moving!

"Shit! How the hell do you have anything left? Do you…do you think you could hold it in?"

Dean looked like he was on the verge of tears. Well if it wasn't for the fact that he was dehydrated he may well have been crying. He had began squirming whilst he fought against the urge to leak on the leather. "I do…I don't thinso"

Sam thought there was nowhere to go. _He couldn't possibly let his brother do what he was thinking. It could work but…Dean would be so…It's the only option they have other than Dean soiling himself. Plus Dean is so out of it due to his fever he probably won't even remember._

Sam helped his brother into the backseat. He took two towels out from the trunk and placed them over the back windows. He then placed the bucket on the floor next to Dean.

Dean sat watching his brother but had not clocked what was going on due to his fuzzy brain. He was too busy concentrating on his burning insides. Sam helped Dean undo his pants and lowered him onto the bucket. Dean's cheeks went from pale white slowly turning pink and soon into burning bright red as he realized what was happening. Luckily they hadn't moved as this enabled Sam to step out the car and give his brother privacy. Dean used all the energy he had left to hold himself up as his stomach continued to cramp.

Sam took this opportunity to ask people in the other cars directions to the nearest hospital. He sighed with relief when he could see the traffic beginning to move slowly ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Dean was finished he laid him down on the backseats with a blanket wrapped around his trembling body. Sam was too busy fussing over Dean to take in the smell of the car but opened all the windows to air out the Impala.

The traffic began to pick up some speed and it was not long before they arrived into the town. It felt like it had taken hours to get to the city. Sam found the hospital quickly and easily, which was probably the only thing that had gone well the whole day.

It was a small town, consequently a small hospital. It looked a bit run down from the outside but it will do.

Sam helped Dean out the car and took most of his weight as they slowly made their way into the hospital. Sam thought it was strange that there weren't many nurses and doctors around. He didn't contemplate it for too long as there were more pressing matters to tend to. They walked up to a woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hi", the woman didn't even look up. "Er, excuse me I kinda have an emergency. My brother is really sick".

"Alright, alright! Fill out these forms and take a seat" She was trying Sam's patience. Of course they would arrive at a hospital with a lazy, unsympathetic nurse on duty.

"Ok listen my brother is literally about to pass out for the third time today. Please can we see a doctor?" Sam put on his best pleading and polite voice but had no luck.

"Look around the room kid your not the only one"

He heard a loud groan coming from his side. "S'm…S'm gotta..sit down".

Dean wasn't really listening to the conversation Sam was having with the nurse but from the tone of his brothers voice Sam wasn't happy. Dean was too busy breathing through the pain. He could hear himself panting. The walk into the hospital had sucked any remaining energy out of his body. The black specks had returned and threatened to take over his vision again. He knew it was not time to pass out but he couldn't help it. He felt himself say something to Sam as he began to sit down on the waiting room floor. It was easier for the dizziness if he was on the ground, taking pressure off from his shaking muscles. It was also helping his breathing as he greedily sucked in the air.

Sam turned his attention away from the unhelpful nurse to his brother's body sagging to the floor. "Damn it Dean!" _They were in a hospital full of doctors, there had to be a way of getting Dean seen to if this woman wasn't going to help._ Saying it wasn't their day is an understatement. But then again when did things work in their favor?

Just when Sam was losing all hope another younger nurse walked by the two brothers. She gasped and ran over when she saw a person leaning over a very pale hunched figure on the floor. His eyes were dropping and his breathing was hitched. As she approached the hunched figure she felt the heat radiating off his shaking body.

"I need a bed here stat!"

The first sign of hope Sam has had all day…


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was swirling like an illusion. He could just about make out Sam's glaring eyes inches away from his. His worried face turned to look at another figure that had just appeared. _It can't be the woman behind the desk because she made it clear she couldn't care less._ As the room span Dean recalled that this is exactly what it feels like to be drunk. Disorientated and dizzy with increasing nausea _. Oh no the queasiness is returning at full force_. He gulped the air and swallowed as he tried to breath through it, praying that he wouldn't puke on the form leaning over him.

He opened his eyes noting that he was now lying on the floor. _Wait! When did he shut his eyes?_ Dean squinted up at the person. The bright lights acting as lasers into his aching brain. He heard what he thought was a woman's voice. _Yep definitely a woman_. Must be another nurse but he couldn't see her. _Is this what it feels like to need glasses?_ Together with the spinning room his vision had gone bleary. He felt a gentle set of small hands wrap around his legs and raise them onto something soft. Dean shut his eyes again as the blood rushed to his head.

Sam watched the young nurse lay Dean down and used his jumper to lay his brother's legs on. Instantly some colour started returning to his brother's face. It was a relief to see him looking a bit more human rather than a porcelain doll with painted rosy cheeks. It must of taken less than 30 seconds for the young nurse to rush over and after her orders two other nurses brought a gurney over to them. With Sam's aid they lifted Dean up off the floor and onto the gurney. Dean was then wheeled straight into the emergency room.

Dean was semi conscious throughout the whole ordeal. He had heard the nurse barking orders. He didn't believe they were for him because _he wasn't that bad, was he?_ _I mean ye sure he almost passed out again but there were probably people in far worse conditions than him?_ There was high-pitched screeching like when rubber meets a smooth surface. The sound seared into his brain and caused him to clutch his head in agony. It was getting louder until it stopped near his head. He then felt 3 sets of strong hands grab his legs and arms and lifted him onto something slightly less hard. The next thing he could comprehend were the noises of the waiting room disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They placed Dean onto a bed in one of the cubicles. Dean appreciated the softer bed than the gurney. _How could people who are sick be comfortable on those things? Its gotta hurt other peoples backs as well? He wasn't that old._

Sam was concerned that Dean hadn't stirred when they were put in the busy emergency ward. The only thing separating them from the other patients were thin curtains. His thoughts were interrupted when a young female doctor peeled away the plastic and stepped in.

"Hi my name is Dr knowlen", She offered out her hand for Sam to shake.

"Sam"

"Hi Sam. What is his name?" pointing to the still figure on the bed.

"Dean. Erm Dean Smith"

"And what is your relationship to Dean?"

"He's my brother"

"Ok. What seems to be the problem other than the fact that he just passed out?"

"Erm well he has had diarrhea and been vomiting non stop since yesterday. I'm pretty sure he has a headache and a fever. He also passed out at home and in the car on the way"

"Ok. Thanks Sam"…. She paused as she wrote down Dean's symptoms. Sam was having difficulty paying attention to the doctor as he was too busy watching his brother's face twitch with discomfort.

"Ok so we are going to run some tests to see what is causing your brothers distress. It is clear that he is extremely dehydrated probably due to the large amount of fluids he lost. I will have a nurse come in and attach an IV ASAP"

Dean still didn't stir when they put an oxygen mask on him. He didn't even flinch when the needle went in to take his blood or when the IV was inserted or when they checked his vitals. Sam's worry increased.

Dean was semi aware of what was going on he just didn't have the energy to open his eyes. He couldn't move. Every muscle, organ, bone ached. He felt something cold being placed onto his chest and in his right ear. He sensed something sharp prick his arm but he was too busy listening to the loud buzz of sick people moaning and being tended to. Something slipped over his mouth with slight added pressure but instantly his breathing became easier. He could even hear the doctor telling Sam that he was going to be admitted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean tried to help when they switched him onto a proper hospital bed but his limbs just didn't comply. The sudden movement had done wonders for his sensitive stomach as he began swallowing profusely. With the extreme queasiness Dean shot his eyes open and wide. _Please don't let me vomit on these people as they put me on a bed! Isn't it bad enough that I can't move myself?_ Thank god Sam was there. He was able to tell the nurses that he was about to vomit and therefore they were able to place something under Dean's chin in time for the violent retching.

Once the heaving had subsided they proceeded in lowering Dean so that he was lying down on the bed. The darkness slowly grew as he was engulfed by the softness. He realized that since he had got sick yesterday this was the fist time he had laid in a bed. He suddenly felt extremely comfortable. He sank into the bed and welcomed the extra blankets that were being placed onto his trembling body.

Dean's content was short lived as he was drawn back to reality. He was startled awake. He could not have been asleep for very long. It felt like seconds. Dean could not understand what had woken him but he suddenly felt awfully uncomfortable…


	8. Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _What's happening to me? Why am I being such a wimp? It's just a little stomachache, just breath through it._ But he couldn't. Dean felt the searing pain in his stomach returning. He tried to ease the ache by rolling on his side and curling up into a ball. His arms enveloped his sore stomach. It had gone from being extremely uncomfortable to sheer agony in the space of two minutes. That is also when the gurgling had returned.

Dean had unfortunately become well accustomed to what this sensation was. He couldn't speak the pain was too intense. He cracks his eyes open into a tiny squint, he noticed that Sam and him were alone. The motion of moving to look up at Sam was difficult. It felt like moving ones neck after a bad nights sleep, stubborn and stiff. He attempts to call Sam's name but it just comes out as a groan. At least that had caught his younger brother's attention. He tried again…

"S'mm! S'mm!"

Sam watched his brother writher in pain and whimper as he moved into the fetal position. "Ye Dean I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Mmm I gotta go!" Dean was shaking his legs as the panic rose. The hospital lighting being reflected off his wet skin as he moved.

Sam sighed. _This game was getting old. How could his sick brother be semi conscious lying on a hospital bed and yet still be suffering?_ He had seen no improvement in Dean's condition since getting there and was becoming impatient.

"Ok Let me just find a nurse to help me" Sam realized that Dean was too weak to go to the bathroom on his own. He also didn't want to move him since he was wired up to all sorts of machines. When Sam brought the nurse in Dean had curled up even tighter, if that was possible. His knees touching his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around. He was now trembling while the pain ripped through his body.

Dean was using all his energy and concentration to prevent himself from exploding on the bed. He hadn't even noticed that Sam and a nurse had entered the room.

He could hear Sam's calm voice and instantly felt relieved. He knew that he would see a bathroom very soon and be able to relieve himself in privacy. He peered out of one eye but felt his whole body tense up when he saw the silver dish that the nurse was holding. Through his fevered brain he didn't understand straight away what was going on. When the nurse started pulling away the thin blanket covering his quivering body he realized. He grabbed the blanket even though it was hardly covering him and glared up at the two sets of empathetic eyes staring down at him.

"Nnno…wway! Not…ha….not happening" _Dean is not weak. Dean is not an old person who can't control his bladder. He is not a baby who needs their diaper changed. No he is a Winchester, a strong independent man who does not let a little illness get in his way!_

"Dean you either do it or make a mess. There is no other option…. I'm sorry" Sam was truly sorry. His brother must feel like hell and the last thing he wants to do is shit in front of a stranger.

"Get….away from…me" Dean tried to move away from the nurse's touch but was overwhelmed with pain and lost the battle. _He is a Winch….but it hurt so bad….he is stron…it burns…_

So much for saving my dignity. The truth was he couldn't hold it in any longer. All his muscles were clenching uncomfortably. He felt the enormous pressure building up in his gut and realized this wasn't going to be pretty. It was too late now to try and make it to the toilet anyway so this was the last resort.

Sam stepped out the room to give his brother privacy and too be honest he couldn't stand watching his brother hurt for much longer.

The nurse whipped off his blankets leaving his skin to come into contact with the cool air causing him to shiver. The cold metal against Dean's warm skin causing him to jump. He clenched his muscles as a last attempt to save his dignity. "Don't' fight it Dean. You will feel better after I promise". The nurse was trying to comfort him and stroked his sweaty hair.

 _The pressure is too strong…but I couldn't…but I have no other choice…it's just…I can't hold it…any longer…_

Dean finally relaxed his muscles and let go. It was a relief to feel his abdomen begin deflating and the pain started to ease just a little. He cringed at the sounds as his bowels expelled their contents into the small basin. He didn't want to think about what was happening. He was thankful that there was no one else apart from the nurse to witness his humiliation.

 _No no no not happening again!_ Just as he thought things could not get any worse his stomach decides to join in the fun and lurches. Dean doesn't have time to swallow or aim and he begins choking. The nurse who has clearly seen this happen before jerks Dean's body to the side so he can vomit. He heaves and chokes bile onto the mattress and down the side of the bed. He vaguely hears his brother providing soothing words throughout the vile ordeal.

Sam heard the muffled sounds of what sounded like choking and rushed into the room in time to see Dean's stomach throw in the towel. After a few minutes of dry heaving Dean is completely depleted. He tries hard to catch his breath before passing out.

"Can you not give him anything for the pain or nausea?"

"Sorry we can't administer any drugs until we know what is wrong with him. The test results should be ready soon, you will just have to wait till then. I will inform the doctors of your brother's condition"

"Thanks" Dean stayed unconscious whilst they cleaned him and his bed and Sam really hoped that Dean would not remember these revolting events. He knew his brother would be mortified if he remembers. All Sam could do was impatiently wait for the doctor to return with his brother's test results.

 _It can't get much worse than this?_ Dean thought hopefully. His insides burnt. The cold fluid from the IV was giving some relief as it coursed through his body, but did nothing for the pain. _It can only get better from here. Once they have his test results he can get some painkillers and just sleep it off. Ye, that's a good plan. He will just sleep and wake up feeling better._

Dean may have thought that a little too soon…


	9. Chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was asleep when the doctor finally came in with his results and Sam really didn't want to wake him. The nurse handed the doctor Dean's charts.

"Hello Sam" The doctor glanced up from the charts at Sam. "How is your brother doing?"

"Really not good. He just seems to be getting worse" The doctor was nodding but Sam was sure that he wasn't really listening.

"So the results have come back. Looks like your brother has Salmonellosis. It is a case of food poisoning caused by the salmonella bacteria. Probably contracted it from contaminated food that was not handled properly"

"How come I don't have it then?"

"Your just lucky I guess. Maybe he ate something you didn't? It takes 12 – 72 hours for symptoms to actually start so it is hard to pinpoint what exactly he ate"

"Oh ok so what do we do now?"

"Well, we are going to keep him on an IV and try and return the fluids he lost. We will also be giving him electrolyte replacement. Usually the patient can recover without any medical help or medicine but it looks like your brother has a pretty severe case"

 _Trust Dean not to have a simple case of food poisoning. Really it's just the good, old Winchester luck._ "So is there any medication to help him recover faster?"

"I'm afraid not. We do administer antibiotics to these sorts of cases but it is usually in people who have weakened immune systems. The antibiotics also help the symptoms but elongate the recovery therefore we try and avoid giving them to young healthy patients like your brother"

 _So basically there is nothing they can do for his sick brother other than wait for the illness to leave his body. Great!_

"However, having said that if his condition deteriorates we may resort to antibiotics. We will keep monitoring him but hopefully there will be no complications and he will start improving"

Dean was trying to sleep but he still felt too nauseas. As a result he was half listening to the doctor and Sam talk. _Just a case of food poisoning? Easy for him to say he's not the one who has been expelling his insides through every opening for the past two days!_ Getting frustrated was causing his gut to gurgle again. _Not again…_

Just as the doctor turned to leave the room Dean started gagging again. Sam rushed to his side and helped Dean sit up. He looked around the room frantically looking for the dish the nurse left. The doctor quickly passed Sam the bowl just in time for Dean's stomach to once again repel the bacteria tearing up his insides. Once Dean had finished he fell back against the pillows with sheer exhaustion. The bags under his eyes have grown and his skin blended in with the sheets around him.

"I will send a nurse in to give him anti nausea pills and some pain killers so he can get some sleep"

 _It was about time. Why was it that his brother had to be literally suffering, puking his guts up and shitting himself before he got relevant medical treatment that he desperately needed?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat impatiently in the chair beside Dean's bed. It had been half an hour since the doctor told him the diagnosis and yet no nurse had come to relieve his brother of his symptoms. Sam watched as Dean squirmed in his sleep and thus placed his hand on his shaking shoulder as comfort. It seemed to help Dean to settle down for a bit.

Dean was enjoying the darkness again. It had fallen upon him shortly after he vomited for the umpteenth time. However, this time the darkness did not provide the same comfort as before. He was in the state where he is not conscious but not fully asleep either.

 _Where was that nurse with painkillers?_ His abdomen was still cramping painfully, his throat and backside burnt due to all the bodily fluids violently leaving his body, his head was pounding along with the bleeps of the hospital machines and the rest of his body aches.

Dean felt his brother's hand take hold of his shoulder and slightly squeeze. _What he really wanted was to wake up and tell his younger brother everything is ok. That's his job isn't it?_ But he couldn't and he wasn't ok. Dean was beginning to panic as an awkward feeling grew.

"S'm….S'm….make…..make it ssstop!"

He was just getting ready to open his eyes when a sudden flash of raging heat entered his body. He pulled away from his brother's grip and tried to move his weak limps to kick off the thick blankets. He heard a faint bleeping in the background and it felt as though the heat was increasing along with it.

Sam looked down at his older brother, startled by his sudden outburst. He looked up at Dean's monitor when his brother began acting like a crying baby. Limbs flailing as his body's temperature rose. 105.6 and rising was flashing on the screen causing Sam to become extremely anxious. They were currently in the room alone and Sam wasn't sure what to do. Once Dean started clawing at his clothes trying to take them off Sam decided to call for a nurse.

"Help! Please there is something wrong with my brother!"

 _It is so hot. Wait did I fall asleep in a sauna? No I don't remember going to the sauna. Oh maybe I fell asleep in the Impala again during the day and forgot to wind down the windows. Ye it must be that. The air is boiling, humid….can't breath._ Dean could feel the sun's rays beaming down on him like he was lying under an oven grill. He heard Sam shouting something, fear and panic disguising his normal tone. _Wait Sam is with me? Why doesn't he wake me up? Isn't he hot as well? Why does he sound panicked? It's so…so….so hot. I need to wake up in order to get out the car._ But Dean's eyelids felt as though they were glued together.

Two nurses who were walking by rushed into the room.

"Hey Dean do you know where you are?" One of the nurses shook gently at Dean's shoulders whilst the other checked his monitors.

"The car…..It'soooo….h.. . Nneed..to get out th…the..car Sssam"

"He's burning up! I need some ice in here!"

 _Why is it hailing?_ Big, freezing blocks of ice rained over his scorching limbs. They began melting as they touched his overheated skin. His body shook from side to side trying to escape from the coldness. He jumped when they placed what felt like an ice pack on his burning forehead. This actually soothed his tremendous headache. Yet, the packs that were placed in his armpits, his groin and under his knees were unappreciated.

Sam had felt the intense heat radiating from his brother. He stood watching Dean struggle as the nurses and doctors crowded round his bed and showered him in ice in order to bring down his temperature.

"It's only slightly come down. We need a cooling blanket to bring it down further!"

 _Why am I shivering? It's suddenly so cold! Feels like I'm in the Antarctic. Maybe Sam put the air conditioning on full blast. But even the Impala can't create such a cold temperature…._ Dean's thoughts trailed off as he fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry I have taken so long to update, I have been away. This is the last chapter enjoy…_

 _Dean is on the way to recovery, finally…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam opened his eyes and blinked wearily wondering where he was. As he sat up his neck protested implying that he had been sleeping for longer than intended in an awkward position. Sam quickly realized that he had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable, plastic chair next to Dean's bed. A soft shuffle of sheets brought his attention to his sleeping brother, sprawled on the bed covered safely by a cooling blanket. Dean had not really stirred since his fever spiked, probably due to being dosed up on drugs. However, he could tell that Dean was still in a great amount of pain but not nearly as bad as before and he still had a pretty high fever. Sam could feel the heat from where he was leaning on the bed.

All of a sudden Dean in his sleep began twitching which turned into trembling. He grabbed his abdomen and turned to the side curling into the fetal position once again. Sam deduced that this was the most comfortable position to lie in. His face contorting in agony like it had done previously. Sam heard that dreaded bubbling noise from deep within Dean's stomach and could only imagine the distress his brother was in.

"Hi Sam"

Sam jumped out of skin and almost fell out of the tiny chair. The sound of a man's voice had startled him. He had not heard the doctor approach but now realized that must have been the reason for his awakening.

The doctor was checking Dean's vitals whilst another nurse pumped more morphine into him.

"Looks like your brothers condition is not improving. In fact his constant high fever could indicate a spread of infection. To prevent this he is going to need strong antibiotics and may be here for longer"

"Ok". _No shit Sherlock!_ Sam desperately wanted to blurt out. It didn't take a genius to see that Dean was in a bad shape and not improving. He was just surprised that it had taken them this long to administer Dean with antibiotics. _It was clear from the moment they entered that Dean was going to need help. Why is it that they have to come to the only hospital that is inefficient and disorganized? Once again the good old Winchester luck causes more problems._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later…

It took three days for Dean to come around. Three days of delusional Dean, hot with fever, attached to an IV and occasionally the oxygen mask when needed. They had him on strong antibiotics given intravenously which seemed to be helping. His fever had come down but was still present and the pain looked like it had become tolerable, judging by Dean's facial expressions.

Dean had finally awoken and seemed almost coherent for the first time. Sam was very thankful for that, he didn't know how much longer he could last in the rundown hospital with no one to talk to. He was beyond relieved.

"How are you feeling?"

Dean took a moment to look around the room, like he had forgotten where he was. _Did Sam just ask a question?_ He was too busy attempting to use his feverish brain to rerun the disgusting events of the last couple of days that had led him to here. He recalled entering the hospital in a great amount of pain. Something revolting happening and feeling embarrassed but couldn't quite remember what. Then feeling incredibly hot with ice melting against his skin. Shortly after he had fallen into a painful slumber whereby his body felt too heavy to move and therefore was unable to wake himself up.

Sam was still looking at him dumbfounded. His brother looked awful. There were dark purple smudges under red, swollen eyes. He looked like an insomniac after a bad week. His posture was hunched as he slouched in the chair that looked very uncomfortable and way too small for his giant body. Dean was surprised it could take his brothers weight. Oh and by the way his brother was massaging his neck he must have dozed off in an uncomfortable position. Dean couldn't help feeling a little guilty for the state his brother was in. He is supposed to be the one who gets ill and Dean is the big brother who looks after him. It must not have been a fun experience for Sam, much like himself.

Oh, he forgot about the question. That is why Sam was still glaring at him like he was a crazy person. Dean didn't want to cause any more stress and anxiety to his brother.

He tried to subtly clear his throat. "Sorry did you say something" _Wow, my voice is hoarse. I barely made a sound. Is there a frog in my throat making the sounds for me?_ His throat was terribly dry, like it had been deprived of any form of liquid for months.

"How are you feeling?" Sam passed Dean a glass of water when he watched him wince and struggle to swallow.

Dean accepted the water gratefully.

"Erm… Like my insides are staying put. But still really sore and I kinda just want to sleep for a week."

"Ha! Ye you've had a hell of a few days"

"Well, looks like you have as well"

"Ye it hasn't been fun"

"Ye about that. Thanks for you know…everything" Dean looked everywhere but Sam. He looked like a child apologizing to his parents. Sam could understand why Dean might feel embarrassed but it was the best thank you he was going to get so Sam took it.

"No problem"

"Oh and by the way, you ever make my pour baby's tires screech or drive like a maniac again, I will kill you!" Dean was taken aback by his brother's response.

Sam just chuckled, he was glad Dean was better and well he kind of saw this one coming. "Dude, your so predictable" His laugh was getting louder and beginning to irritate Dean.

He looked genuinely annoyed, "Am not! And I'm not kidding I will kill you!"

"Haha. I know, I do not doubt you Dean" He was too tired to listen to one of Dean's empty threats due to being weirdly overprotective of his precious baby.

Dean yawned and stretched his limbs, "I…will…kkk" Dean had already fallen back to sleep. Sam followed shortly after due to his own exhaustion.

Later that day Dean discharged himself saying something about hospitals were for the weak. Ironically, he said this as Sam aided him in walking to the Impala. Sam chose not to point out this to Dean.

Before they left, the doctor had told them that Dean was going to be fine as long as he carried on taking the antibiotics until they were finished. He also added that Dean's bowels may not be normal for a few weeks and should therefore be careful of what he eats. To which Dean just laughed and thought this would not apply to him.

Dean was still completely wiped out from the sickness but at least he was no longer leaking from all ends. They spent the next few days in a nice hotel, they decided to treat themselves to comfy beds after the terrible week they had. Dean slept for hours whilst Sam did some research and read various books he had been meaning to study.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later and they were back at their jobs, well almost, Dean wasn't quite right yet…

"SAM….SAM….SAM please you gotta let me in!" Dean thumped on the bathroom door to ensure Sam could hear him over the shower noise. The whole door shook as his strong fist met the wood.

That last meal was a very bad choice. He had tried to prove his strength to Sam but it had badly backfired. The all too familiar cramping stomach was back and he really needed to go. As the feeling grew stronger Dean had to hunch over and pray that he wouldn't spill onto the carpet.

He grabbed the tools he uses to break into houses. He had difficulty in unlocking the bathroom door due to the pain but managed regardless. He kicked the door open and entered quickly.

"DEAN! Really?" Sam was shocked with his brother's rude interruption. Dean ignored his brother and rushed to the toilet to release his last meal.

"Ew that's gross! Couldn't you wait?" Sam grimaced from behind the shower curtain.

"Erm no I couldn't….Damn it!" He really thought this was all over. Well, at least it's not that bad this time around. "Plus not like you haven't seen it before"

"Uh true, but still…gross"

"Shit!" Dean shut his eyes and prayed that his bowels would return to normal.

"I told you to be careful. Maybe the burger wasn't such a good idea" Sam was wrapping himself up in a towel.

"Oh shut up!" Irritated by his brother's 'I know best' act.

"And don't…don't talk about food right now" He added in a quiet mumble that Sam barely heard.

5 minutes later Dean was back in the motel room looking rather relieved.

"You good?"

"Great!" So sarcastic Dean was back.

"You know you are going to have to watch what you eat for the next couple of weeks before your bowels are back to normal"

"Uh just kill me know!"

Sam had to almost force-feed Dean the antibiotics as Dean claimed his strong body didn't need them. He also managed to convince Dean to eat less rich foods. That only lasted two days before Dean was once again eating dodgy diner food. All Sam could do was roll his eyes and wonder _will he ever learn…_

 _The End_

 _Thanks for reading. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have had fun writing it. I would love to hear what you guys think._

 _Reviews are always welcome :)_


End file.
